The Balance
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After a summer in Japan, Team Impossible starts the school year.  How will others' perceptions of Ron affect a new partnership between Middleton HS and Yamanuchi?  Please r & r! RonYori KimOC KimRon friendship
1. A Dinner at Home

The Balance (An Impossible Quartet 3)

DJ Duncan

September 2007

Rating T: Teen (language and some insinuation)

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts from the show belong to Disney. All other characters are mine.

Chapter 1 [Middleton, CO—Labor Day Weekend

Ron and Yori stepped off of the plane feeling worn out by their cross-Pacific excursion. Granted, Sensei's morning exercises continued to toughen their resolve and constitutions but fifteen hour flights would get to even the toughest warrior.

"I wish that Sensei could just wave his hand and we'd just appear," Ron muttered.

She giggled. "You and your American style fantasies! Besides, we did have the time to ourselves."

He nodded, letting a big goofy smirk spread across his face. The school's close quarters allowed very little private space for the two ninja students. As the summer had worn on, their classmates peppered Ron with questions about the West. And then there were the sparring sessions with Hirotaka.

On the flight, however, Sensei pulled some strings to grant them some space. With only Rufus watching, Ron and Yori held hands and toasted each other with their soda cups. They also talked about things, feeling out each other's positions on all sorts of issues. While they would have to talk some more about those things, the two ninjas enjoyed themselves.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered while walking into the terminal. Despite his parents being out of town (again), he knew the rest of Team Possible would be waiting for them. Seeing a certain redhead in question, he called out, "KP!"

"Ron!" Kim cheered as she rushed up to hug both him and Yori. "How was the flight?"

"Awesome. Love the service but the company was super cool," he replied.

"I agree. I am glad that everything is all right, Kim," Yori expressed. "Where is Rick?"

"He's helping Monique unload some things at Club Banana while I pick you up," Kim explained. "Let's get your bags and then we're heading to Le Chez. According to Rick, Dr. Director's picking up the tab in honor of your visit."

"It was our pleasure to help. While we appreciate the treat, stopping the Ming Tsai was our honor," Yori replied with a courteous bow.

"Yeah but the perks make life worth living," Ron pointed out while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Especially when Ron didn't have to blow anything up in the process," Kim cracked. As with the others, she remembered the mission to Shanghai only three weeks earlier. Working on the request of both Global Justice and the Japanese Ministry of Defense, Team Possible exposed the drug cartel while wiping the floor with the criminal element.

Rufus, on the other hand, took on his human's usual destructive role, tripping off a series of explosives which literally brought down the roof.

"Let's hope Mr. B. doesn't want to blow me up," Ron worried.

"I doubt very much _Barkin-Sama _will inflict any damage, _Ron San,_" his girlfriend assured him.

"Ron thinks Barkin's out to get him, Yori," Kim informed the other girl. "It's no big. Let's grab your stuff and head over to the mall."

"Easy for you to say, KP," Ron groused sorely while heading for baggage claim.

[Le Chez—Two hours later

After rescuing Rick from the delivery dock, the four teens headed back to Upperton and the best in French cuisine at relatively moderate prices. Jacques, the maitre-de, upon hearing that the quartet was coming, immediately cleared a wing of the restaurant for them and placed wait staff at the fringes to guard against the paparazzi. Then he swept the teens to their table and took the orders himself before heading off to the kitchen.

"So, Ron, ready to take on the world yet?" Rick queried while digging into his lamb. "I hear Barkin's really gearing up some big cultural assignment for us with you in mind."

"The Ron-Man can handle it," Ron replied, trying to sound suave. "No sweat!"

"_Ron San_, you know what Sensei says about overconfidence and procrastination," Yori interjected just as smoothly yet with a pointed arch of the eyebrow.

"Ron—not procrastinate? Yeah right," Kim doubted.

Recalling the lecture in the older man's office from a week earlier, Ron rubbed his forehead. "Balance, balance, balance."

"With planning, _Ron San,_ you can do it. It represents part of the mental discipline you need to travel our path," Yori noted. "I have faith in you."

"Good luck," Kim indicated while sampling the red snapper. "This is awesome! How's yours, Yori?"

"It is excellent. How is your chicken dish?" Yori replied.

"Awesome." Ron stuck a forkful of the chicken in wine sauce in his mouth, sampling the flavors. If there was one thing he loved, it was exquisite cooking. (Then again, his classmates would never have believed that given his previous stranglehold on the corner booth at Bueno Nacho.) "I still wish Pierre would cough up this recipe."

"The school could never afford it, _Ron San,_" Yori pointed out.

"They could afford two or three meals like it if you get my drift?" Ron suggested, letting his smile spread across his face. Since Kim and Rick's visit back in early July, he'd engineered three 'private' dinners for them both back in their chambers.

She blushed, dreaming of her boyfriend's next masterpiece.

Kim leaned forward toward her ex-BF and still current best friend. "Do tell, Ron."

"What's to say? The lady works hard in her exercises. Hey, the Ron-Meister notices," Ron replied cryptically.

"Oh _really? _You are Ron Stoppable, right? Prince of Procrastination Nation and Sloth Extraordinaire," Kim jabbed with a warm hearted smirk.

"Hey, I have always been a ladies' man," her ex-BF countered while leaning back in his chair. In a typical Ron move, he fell over backward onto the floor.

"Really smooth," Rick cracked while helping him back up.

"You and your American-style buffoonery, _Ron San,_" his date giggled. "It is as he says, my friends. He has worked hard at our exercises and contributes in the kitchen to spell Nooni on occasion. As a reward, Sensei allows him to show his creative streak." She smiled. "We do so honorably of course."

"Of course," Kim repeated while eyeing Ron. "I hope he saves some of that art for class."

"I have _plenty _of genius for the entire class," the blonde ninja countered with a confident grin.

"Let's see what Barkin has to say about that on Tuesday, Ron," Rick reminded him. "Meantime, let's pay this and then we'll get some ice cream."

"Sounds bondiggity," Ron agreed expressing his own and the girls' sentiments as well.


	2. First Day Back at Middleton HS

Chapter 2 [Tuesday morning—Middleton High School 7:05 AM

After a mini-workout in his parents' basement, Ron headed over to MHS for his appointment with Mr. Barkin and the first day of classes. While he, Sensei and the ever-expectant principal had ironed out the details surrounding the correspondence courses, Ron couldn't resist making an appearance in school. The summer in Japan made him feel better about facing his classmates.

Rufus peeked out of his pocket as they entered the school. As much as his friend dreaded their previous time there, the mole rat appreciated the difference in his human especially in how they worked out and meditated together in the central courtyard on the essence of perfection—the alpha and omega; yin and yang not to mention the cheese and naco.

"Here goes," Ron indicated anxiously at the sight of the principal's door open and the light peeking out. He knocked respectfully, remembering how Sensei had advised him to approach the situation. "Mr. Barkin?"

The door swung open, revealing the hulking man with the marine corp. haircut and bulging muscles. As always, he wore a dark tie and white shirt under his light brown suit. His intense stare cut right through the younger man's confidence. "Stoppable." He glanced at his watch. "You're early. Amazing."

"Hope you don't mind, Mr. B. Better early than late, right?" Ron asked nervously.

While he wasn't buying the question, Barkin had heard from Sensei and Kim about Ron's dedication and renewed sense of purpose. He still saw the same fear in the young man's face. However, he sensed something different about the young man. Maybe it was his posture. The bravado had lightened in the voice. "Right, Stoppable. Come in and shut the door."

"Thanks, sir," Ron replied while setting down his backpack and producing a folder from it. "The culture paper as Mr. Sensei mentioned." He handed it to the principal.

Barkin flipped through the paper. Ever since his Japanese counterpart had told him of Ron's desire to research Japanese culture, he'd maintained a skeptical posture on the endeavor. As he flipped through the paper, however, his eyes widened at the material. While still not college level, the sloppiness was gone. In its place, clean sentences expressed ideas. The citations were precise and from innovative sources—both books and art pieces. Disciplined order governed the discussion therein.

In short, the paper impressed the Hell out of Barkin, validating Ron's summer abroad.

"I never thought I'd see this out of you, Stoppable," Barkin admitted. "This paper rocks! A+! Of course, you don't mind talking to the World Civilization and Art classes about this?"

"Hey, sure thing, Mr. Barkin. Anything to help out the exchange program, right?" Ron supposed.

"That's the spirit!" Barkin agreed, wanting to do _anything _to encourage Ron's spirit in that regard. "Speaking of which, you know I'm expecting you to participate with the class through the multimedia center at Yamanuchi."

"I think it's cool. I get the best of both worlds, Mr. B," Ron expressed sincerely. "Besides, the others at Yamanuchi think it's cool too! Mind if they say a few words?"

Barkin blinked at Ron. _If this is a dream, don't wake me up! _"Anything to help, Stoppable. I trust they'll be ready this morning?"

"You've got it, Mr. B. They'll be there," Ron agreed, knowing that Sensei would make sure of it.

"Awesome!" He glanced at his watch once again. "Get your butt up to home room and I'll see you in the culture class. Got it?"

"Right, Mr. B. Thanks!" Ron concluded before leaving.

_Unbelievable! _He looked up toward the ceiling, feeling as if he'd just witnessed a divine miracle.

Chapter 3 [8:57 AM—Room 215: World Cultures

As Kim and Rick left their home room, they discovered that the halls already buzzed with the news of Ron's return.

"Doesn't take long, does it?" he supposed wryly.

She quirked her eyebrow. "It never does." She sighed, wondering how some people wasted their time gossiping about others.

"Hey, girl!" Monique called. "I heard Ron's gonna be here! I thought he and Yori would've left already."

"They wanted to do a day with us here," Kim informed her. Just then, she saw Yori approaching them in her blue school uniform. "Speaking of which…"

"Am I late, Kim?" the visitor inquired.

"Right on time, Yori. Follow us," Kim assured her.

"You and Ron have really got the place rocking!" Monique declared, trying to get Yori to spill something juicy for the grapevine.

The ninja smiled warmly, taking a page from Hirotaka's book. "That is _Ron San _for you. I am sure however he will act honorably." As they walked into the classroom, she looked over the assembled group of seniors. "I am looking forward to this."

"I'll bet you are! Hey, thought you were all going to keep Stoppable over there!" Bonnie snapped darkly.

While her cheeks burned at the other girl's words, she remembered Sensei's words in that regard. _"A snake that strikes out at foul air only leaves its own neck vulnerable to the next strike." _"_Ron San _wishes to share his accomplishments from the summer, _Rockwaller-San. _He has done much to make Middleton High School very proud. I trust you had a productive summer?"

Bonnie scowled, thinking of the time she had frittered away at home.

"Yes, Bonnie, _do tell,_" Kim pushed, not letting the pressure off of her rival. Not getting an answer, she shrugged. "Thought not."

"OOH!" the brunette cheerleader groused before sitting in the corner seat and sulking with her arms folded. "Hey, K, he's still a LOSER!"

"Nice to see some things never change," Rick suggested sarcastically.

"Wish she'd grow up," Monique interjected as they took the six front seats, remembering to save one for Ron.

"Don't hold your breath," Kim advised while glaring at Bonnie.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Ron announced while walking into the room. "Hope the summer was all good!" He slid into the seat next to Yori.

"Hi ya!" Rufus greeted, popping out of Ron's pocket and jumping up on the desk.

Barely a second later, Barkin wheeled a television into the room and hooked up all of the relays. "Listen up, People! We're having a special treat from Japan courtesy of the Yamanuchi School. I fully expect you all to pay close attention and be respectful!" He turned on the television to see six young people in addition to Sensei sitting and waiting for their cue. He put on his headset. "Mr. Sensei, can you hear us?"

"Yes, we can indeed, _Barkin-Sama. _We appreciate the opportunity to share classes with you all in Middleton. Truly the experience will benefit us all," Sensei answered.

As the camera panned around at the Japanese students, it caught Hirotaka sitting confidently in the front row. He smiled and arched an eyebrow smoothly.

On the Middleton side, most of the girls in the class sighed.

Yori forced herself not to roll her eyes at the cool display. _ How I wish he would not do such things! _

Rick eyed Kim who shrugged.

"Okay, Ladies. Now that we're all settled down, I wanted to welcome everyone to World Civilizations. Between now and next May, we're going to spend a month dealing with each culture in depth. Stoppable, give me a hand, will you?"

"I'm on it, Mr. B," Ron concurred while getting up and heading up to the desk.

As he did so, Bonnie leaned close to Kim and whispered, "Hey, K, looks like the Loser turned brown noser too."

Kim turned red and wanted to say something. She saw Sensei shake his head at her. _Fine! For him, Ron and Yori, I'll chill! _She crossed her arms and stewed in her juices.

By that point, Ron handed out the new world culture books along with a slip for each of them to fill out.

"Do you have your copies?" Barkin asked the others on the TV.

"_Hai, Barkin-Sama. Domo arigato,_" the ninja master expressed. "If I may say a few words about our venture?"

"Of course. Please feel free," the principal accepted yielding the floor in the process.

"_Domo. _My friends, thank you for letting us share this and the World Art classes with you today. As our previous exchange ventures have taught us, the common sharing of ideas and cultures leads to peace and harmony. Remember that the most beautiful gardens come not just from the best seed. Rather, they come from the gardener and the bees who plan and cross pollinate, sharing the best in every plant and flower. We at Yamanuchi have benefited from our friendship through Hirotaka's experiences with you. But you all have offered us a gift in exchange. One of your own has experienced the give and take of cultures directly. I would ask that he speak on his stay with us. _Stoppable San_?"

Ron squirmed from the praise from his master. While he'd worked hard and given as much as he could, he still felt he wasn't carrying his own weight around the school. Making things worse, he saw the surprise in his classmates' eyes. _Great. Here's to making a fool out of myself! _ He rose from his chair and walked toward the front of the room. _"Domo_, _Sensei-Sama." _He bowed to his ninja classmates as reverently as he could manage. "My friends."

With a nod from Sensei, the students on camera stood and returned the bow with a collective one of their own. Unlike their Colorado counterparts, they recognized how much Ron strove to improve with each day. As such, they wished to support him.

"Thanks, guys. As I said earlier, it was a bondiggity summer. We worked together on our studies up there. Yeah, gang, we've already been in session for a month now. But as _Sensei-Sama _said, it's about making friends and sharing ideas. We learn from them. They learn from us. I've introduced them to the naco and Bueno Nacho. They taught me about Eastern cuisine. I've managed a few meals for them with the teacher's permission of course."

Remembering the mid-July feast, Kim smirked at her friend.

"But the most awesome part of the whole sitch is that we're all buds here. Today, I'm here with you. Tonight, after Yori and I fly back there, we'll be on the other side of the screen. It really doesn't matter—with email, chat and texting, we're all cool." He beat a fist on his chest and made the peace sign. "It's all good, right?" His eyes surveyed the entire room from his far off classmates to those in the room before settling on Kim and Yori and smiling warmly. "Mr. Barkin, thanks for the advice. It's been badical. Thanks." He went back to his seat.

"Thanks, Stoppable, for those thoughts. In fact, People, we're all going to do talks over the course of the class. Each of you will pair up with a student from Yamanuchi. Since I know how much you love your cell phones and messaging, we're going to put them to good use." He grinned, knowing how much some of them were going to hate the next words. "You all are going to do class projects on a topic together. Is that all right, Mr. Sensei?"

"As we agreed," Sensei concurred, already planning a schedule for the ninja training around the projects and schoolwork.

"Wonderful. Okay, gang, we've worked out a list of topics and partners. Stoppable, I'm letting you and Possible team up on this one. Same with Matsumaru and Trouseau. Since you all know each other the best, you're going first. Simpson!"

"Yes?" Monique asked.

"You and Hirokata will be paired up."

The fashion queen had to contain her enthusiasm. "Thank you…." She sighed contentedly.

"I look forward to working with you as well." Accepting a paper from Sensei, he read, "We will be working on Steppe culture." While the region utterly bored him, Hiro contained his disdain lest he should dishonor his classmates.

Bonnie sulked, wishing she'd have drawn Hirotaka for herself. _Can this get any worse? _


	3. Bueno Nacho

Chapter 4 [That evening—Bueno Nacho

As expected, Ron forced a stopover at his own nirvana to (temporarily) satisfy the naco craving. Admittedly, he'd only eaten a quarter of his lunch to save room for his treat.

Yori felt grateful when Kim ordered them both salads.

Right behind them, Rick and Ron sat down with their Tex-Mex specials.

Rufus jumped to attention. "CHEESE!"

"Eat up, Buddy!" Ron put the napkin on the table.

After almost rolling his eyes at his human, the mole rat muttered, "Okay." Once on the 'place mat', he steamrolled his way into the nachos.

"What's the deal with the napkin?" Rick wondered.

Ron motioned toward his girlfriend.

"Really?" Kim inquired, feeling definitely impressed by Yori's efforts in that regard. "Spanking."

"Laugh it up, KP. It makes clean up easier," Ron concurred before biting into a naco. "Mmm…"

"I would hate to think of how deprived you are, _Ron San,_" Yori cracked, getting more laughs from the couple across the table.

"Hey, never let it be said that the Ron Man would turn down a naco. I don't whine about it much, do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, we do agree on that. I am happy to indulge your tastes _once in a while_. Of course, I will be waiting for our next 'special meal'."

Ron shrugged while taking a bite from his food. "Always willing to please the lady."

"What's up your sleeve this time?" Rick queried.

"Depends on what's in Nooni's stock and at the farmer's market in the next town. Hiro's been threatening to keep a meal count on us," Ron replied before taking another mouthful.

Seeing the other girl's eyes narrow, Kim cleared her throat. "Maybe I might have Monique slip Hirokata a hint about that sitch."

"Lighten up, KP, he's teasing," Ron assured them.

"More than likely, he's jealous," Yori clarified. "If that American-style 'count' gets out, I will deal with him." She folded her arms across her chest, not feeling pleased at the prospect of losing her treats.

"Sensei knows the deal, Yori. It's no big. Hey, I enjoy cooking those meals as much as sharing them with you," Ron assured her.

"And you would not want to do without my massages, would you?" Yori countered.

"_Massages?" _ Kim queried with a raised eyebrow.

"_Ron San _gets very sore after our exercise sessions. I help him to relax in an _honorable _way," Yori clarified.

"No wonder he's willing to give up the nacos…" Rick started before Kim's elbow found his rib cage.

"Hey, we're still cool, right? Let's focus on those projects for next week," Ron urged, feeling eager to change the topic of conversation.

"I'm glad Barkin gave us the flower assignment. Believe me; I'm looking forward to studying the ones at Yamanuchi this weekend," Kim agreed.

"And our report on traditional music should be interesting as well. Mind if we talk this weekend as well?"

"_Hai. _That would be suitable for me," the Japanese ninja concurred.

At that moment, their communicators all went off.

"Go, Wade," Kim answered hers.

"Kim, I hope I caught you before Ron and Yori left," the genius announced. "Drakken's broken out of prison again."

"Hey, always willing to pitch in," Ron concurred. "Can you get us a ride back to Japan after this?"

"Have I _ever _let you down?" Wade inquired before putting up his hands. "Okay, more than once? I spoke with your sensei. He's already sent a jet to pick you up after the mission's finished."

"Boo yeah! Back in action again!" Ron exclaimed happily as they packed up and headed for Kim's car.


	4. Hurt Feelings and Reproaches

Chapter 5 [Next Morning—Yamanuchi

Ron slapped the alarm clock into submission and rose slowly from his bed. While he had exulted in sharing a mission with his teammates, the lack of sleep weighed his limbs down. "Terrific." He focused, taking several deep breaths and willing himself to feel more awake. "Got to at least make it through morning drills." He slogged down the hall toward the shower and washed off. After putting on a fresh gi, he headed for the courtyard where the other ninja students were already assembling.

"Good morning, _Stoppable San,_" Sensei greeted him. "I trust you are ready for your workout?"

"_Hai, _Master Sensei," Ron concurred while bowing to the elderly man. "_Domo _for the ride home."

"Of course. As you take on greater responsibility, so should we all," Sensei agreed. "Speaking of which, you represented us well yesterday."

"I was speaking the truth," Ron told the teacher and his classmates. Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Yori?" He grimaced. After hearing her alarm go off, he knew she'd be tired. "Man!"

"Your caring and compassion serve you well, _Stoppable San. _There is no need to worry however."

"_Hai, _Master," Yori concurred while bowing to him. "It is good to be back here." 

"And we feel the same for you both." He checked the sun and then the wind before stepping up to the high step. "Begin!" 

With that, the students began their regimen in earnest.

[Three Hours Later

After eating a fast lunch, Ron changed from his gi back into his Middleton clothes. While Sensei's suggestion had surprised him at first, he understood about the concept of disguising the school's intent. In addition, he got to show off his 'Ronness' to the class. _It's cool that he lets me do this! _

"Cool!" Rufus concurred.

He heard a knock at the door. "You've got it, Rufus." He opened the door to find Yori standing there in a white blouse with a blue skirt flowing down to just below her knees. "Wow."

"I trust you approve, _Ron San?" _she teased. "Kim and Monique took me shopping for this purpose."

"Uh yeah…sure. Has Sensei seen it?" he wondered.

"Of course. He approves." She smirked at him slyly. "Besides, _Rockwaller-San _should understand that we know fashion and do not allow _losers _into our ranks." She slipped inside and closed the door before kissing him.

"Yori, you shouldn't let Bonnie get to you like that," he insisted.

"I care deeply for you, _Ron San. _How can I not—as you Americans say—take it to heart? She is so spiteful of you." She sighed. "Many of the others make remarks behind your back as well. Now I understand why you were so anxious about the Prom."

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that stuff yesterday. You know what was awesome? Watching you in the front row and having the gang from back here supporting me. I just wish Sensei didn't lay it on so thick," he explained.

"Sensei does not praise idly, _Ron San_. You have impressed us all this summer," she assured him.

"Only because you all believe in me. _You_ believe in me," he told her.

"_Hai_. I have always known the size of your heart. Now we must go," she indicated while opening the door again.

"Yeah. Rain check?" he asked.

"In trade for one of your dinners?" she supposed.

"Boo yeah!"

"_Ron San_, you and your American style deals!" she teased with a gentle giggle. "Come on."

Chapter 6 [Production Studio

Sensei had just finished organizing his notes when Ron and Yori took their seats at the far edge of the room. Fortunately, they still had three minutes to go before the camera started rolling.

"Been shopping, Yori?" one of the guys, a slender southern Japanese male, queried.

"_Hai." _ "Kim Possible took me to the local mall. Hirotaka's been there," she responded.

"No doubt Kim used her employee discount, I imagine," Hiro assumed, knowing the redhead's passion for shopping and helping her friends. "Perhaps I might have Monique get me some clothes as part of our partnership?" 

That remark turned some heads.

"Relax, I'm not _Stoppable San _in that regard." Hirotaka popped a stick of gum in his mouth and started chewing on it. "I can take advantage of the system. Look at Yori." 

That got some laughs.

Ron sighed and tapped his fingers on the side of the seat. While he didn't understand what was just said, he heard his name. Judging from the others' laughter, he knew it wasn't nice.

While she had restrained herself in Middleton, Yori glared at the others. "How dare _you! _You ridicule _Ron San _and do so in Japanese as if he is not even here! If you speak about him, do so in English, Hirotaka!" 

"Lighten up, Yori. You are too defensive," Hirotaka downplayed her response.

Before it could go any farther, Sensei put on his headset and requested, "_Barkin-Sama, _please allow us a minute before we join you. There is a matter to be discussed."

"If it concerns the behavior in yesterday's class, I apologize…." Barkin started to apologize.

"Thank you but you are not at fault. But I think something needs to be—as you Americans say—cut in the bud," Sensei noted. "If you wish to reinforce the notion, that is fine. However, I wish to speak to my students alone first. Then we shall join you." With that, he took the connection out and muted the sound. "Ayoki, please close the door." After the student had done so, he cleared his throat. "An exchange of ideas is a wonderful thing, my students. However, what I just witnessed _will not _be tolerated. He set his eyes fiercely burning into the students' psyches before switching to English for Ron's benefit. "When we turn on the television, we will be discussing this in depth. Some Americans have no respect for those who differ from themselves. _Stoppable San_ has done nothing but honor us since his arrival in all regards. That includes his friendship with Yori. Hirotaka, you shame us all with your jokes and taunts. Perhaps they are intended to be good natured however they question both _Stoppable San's _and _Yori Chan's _honor. I will have no more such comments in this school. Am I clear?"

The teens nodded in front of him.

"You have made this a matter of honor, Hirotaka, with your aspersions. Perhaps you see it as a joke. However, as Yori pointed out, you would manipulate and use _Stoppable San's _friends who have shown you hospitality and kindness. Then you question the honor of your classmates. Worse still, you all laugh. I am ashamed!" He whacked his staff on the floor in emphasis.

Ron bowed his head, not really wanting a scene. At that point, all he wanted to do was fall through the floor.

Yori rubbed his arm, silently trying to reassure him even as the tears welled up in her own eyes.

"With their permission, I want you to see what the relationship you mock is, Hirotaka!" Sensei continued while pointing at the couple. "Even now, she tries to reassure him. That is the mark of a bond of honor. Perhaps you should endeavor to find one yourself. Now apologize to them before you shame us and them further!"

Hirotaka burned with indignation over being chastised in this manner. However, he would not dare to speak back to Sensei. "You are correct, Master Sensei." He turned to Ron and Yori. "I seek your pardon for my comments."

"I could take it if they were just about me, Hiro. However, you insulted Kim, Monique and Yori in the same breath. I don't know what to do," Ron replied honestly.

"I do. With your permission, Master Sensei." Getting a nod from him, Yori stepped up to the Hirotaka before backhanding him across the face. "Honor is served. _Ron San _and I do nothing to dishonor this school. Think on that." With that, she assumed control. "Forgive my actions, Master Sensei."

"It was warranted. We have kept our American brethren waiting long enough," Sensei agreed while bringing the feed back up. When they turned the television back on, they saw the American students looking just as chastened as their Japanese counterparts not to mention a very red faced Steve Barkin. "Forgive us for making you all wait, my friends. We needed to clear the air."

"You had your talk, Mr. Sensei. I needed to have mine with the students here. Again, I want to apologize about some of the remarks that were made yesterday. It provided a very bad example. It will not happen again," Barkin indicated, allowing his voice to soften a tad bit.

"Of course, _Barkin-Sama. _While I realize that _Stoppable San _often wears the mask of a clown to hide his insecurities, he has a heart of gold. I discovered this during his visit two years ago. However, I have seen truly wonderful things from him as well. As Yori put it yesterday, he continues to do both of our schools honor by his kind and gentle actions. If I might make a suggestion, _Barkin-Sama?_" Sensei proposed.

"Absolutely."

"I would propose another better example for our friendship: the bond between Kim Possible, _Trouseau San_, Yori and _Stoppable San_. They are friends and honorable to one another," Sensei added.

"While they aren't perfect, I agree. _Domo, Sensei-Sama,_" Barkin agreed before they set to work.

As they did so, Team Possible exchanged warm supportive smiles to one another in hope to get through a difficult day.


	5. Reaching Out

Chapter 7 [Later that afternoon—Courtyard

Ron sat alone in the courtyard, wanting only to be alone. After Sensei had excused him from the afternoon workout, he had wandered through the gardens alone, pondering Sensei's points on top of chastising his own cowardice. _What kind of a boyfriend am I if I can't even defend Yori's honor? _He bowed his head feeling very much like a mouse at that moment.

"Forgive me, _Stoppable San, _for intruding upon your reflection," Sensei apologized. "Might I join you?"

"Of course, Master. I didn't mean to cause…."

"You did nothing to cause the scenes either today or yesterday. As I said earlier, your American counterparts have trouble understanding that which is different. They do not fully understand the strides you make every day here in making yourself better. In addition, they cannot see how you contribute to everyone's lives here. I would not allow one to stay who does not contribute to the balance," the teacher informed him.

"I love it here. And I have feelings for Yori. As long as we keep it above board, what's their problem?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Feelings that I've known about since you first arrived. _Stoppable San, _why do you think I sent Yori to be at your side for your Prom? Did you think you could keep your feelings from me?" Sensei asked him curiously. "There is no shame in sharing one's heart with another. You have certainly raised _Yori Chan's _spirits since your return. And she has raised yours. Life is a balance. One must strive to maintain it."

"I couldn't even defend what's important to me though," the younger man muttered.

"You maintained yourself with dignity in the face of adversity. I could not be more proud," Sensei complimented. "I have told Hirotaka that he could learn from your example."

"I want to go and talk with Yori but I shamed her," Ron insisted.

"Oh? How so?" Sensei inquired.

"I didn't defend her honor."

"Ah. _Hai._" The old man nodded. "You know, there are ways of defending one's self other than through the exchange of blades. There is the show of inner fortitude. You are secure in your love for Yori. There is no need to show more. I know the feelings you share are chaste, _Stoppable San. _Let them remain so. Meantime, you have visitors waiting for you."

"Visitors?" Ron wondered while getting up from the stones and walking back toward the courtyard center to find Kim and Rick watching him. "KP?"

"Sorry to drop in. We were concerned especially after listening to what Hirotaka and the others said," Rick explained. He sighed. "I…umm…translated for the others."

"Oh great." Ron bowed his head. "I hoped it would have gone over everyone's head."

"It would've until Yori started lighting into Hirotaka and the others," Kim replied while pulling him into an embrace. "I've already harshed all over him." Her eyes shot angry jade sparks. "We came as soon as school let out."

"Guys, I…" He took a pebble and launched it in frustration over the outer wall. "I just want to be accepted! I know the others at MHS think I'm a klutz and a loser….."

"Dude, after today, who cares?" Rick told him. "And the next time you call yourself a loser, I'm knocking your block off. Got it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you flew around the world to be with me though. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ron wondered.

"Today, the world's no big. I wanted to save my best friend," she informed him. "Just because you're over here in Japan, don't think we've forgotten about you."

He smiled and his eyes watered. "This is so cool."

"Mr. Barkin asked us to talk with Sensei about some things. Meantime, I think a certain someone's waiting in the _Dojo _for you," she continued.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Thanks for the reminder." With that, he walked briskly away.

After that, she turned to Sensei. "Thanks for flying us out here so quickly, Master Sensei."

"It was my pleasure, Kim Possible, especially to reinforce what I said to my class and yours this morning. Meantime, if it is possible to do so, I would invite you both to spend tomorrow and the weekend here. You can attend class if you'd like in the studio," Sensei invited.

Rick shrugged. "I'm ahead in my assignments."

"I would like to but what will Mr. Barkin say?" she wondered, wincing at a lecture from the hulking principal.

"Leave _Barkin-Sama _to me. Meantime, enjoy yourselves, my friends. Please follow me and I will show you your quarters," the older man assured them while leading them toward the guest area.

[_Dojo_

Yori feinted with her staff, matching her motions against an invisible opponent. Ever since the distance class had ended, she'd meditated, trying to distill the anger she felt eating at her stomach. _ How dare they! HOW! _She struck hard, imagining a debilitating stroke against an adversary.

Rufus sat in the corner, keeping an eye on things. Given that Ron wanted complete solitude, he chose to remain at her side.

Over and over again, she repeated the strikes, not caring if anyone saw her uncomposed. Right now, she wanted a shot at those who had mocked her. She knew Sensei would deal with Hirotaka and the others but that wasn't enough.

Unlike Ron, she _wanted _to face them in the courtyard.

Ron crept into the area and watched her silently. Despite what Sensei, Kim and Rick had told him, he still wished that he were stronger. He wanted to be a real man for her. "Man, this sucks!" he whined.

She stopped and turned to face him. "_Ron San?"_

"Yeah it's me. Look, Yori, I really shouldn't have left you alone this afternoon. You needed me and I ran like a baby!" he pointed out.

She shook her head. "_Ron San_, you are no baby. I wish I could be more like you."

"More like…me?" he wondered.

She nodded. "_Hai." _She looked warmly into his eyes. "I know you worry about my feelings."

"I can't even stand up to those guys for you!" he ranted while turning away.

"You did, _Ron San. _You showed strength by saying nothing." She turned him back around. "I know you find the peaceful way. Did Kim and Rick find you?"

"KP gave me the sitch. You still want to be alone?" he replied.

"No. What I want is to be with you," she disagreed while embracing him.

He put her arms around her as well. "_Domo, _Yori. I don't deserve you."

"Be strong _and _compassionate. That is…the man I care for," she told him while letting her almond eyes shine into his brown ones.

Rather than engage in the bravado, he simply kissed her briefly on the lips.

She returned it with a peck of her own before smiling at him some more. "Our friends are waiting. Let us enjoy their company." Taking his hand, she led him from the area.

Ron hesitated for a minute to let Rufus hop into the usual "travel pocket". Then he followed her out the door.


	6. A Special Feast

Conclusion [Eight Days Later

Ron walked out of Sensei's office with a smile on his face. Since the incidents of the week before, he and Yori had felt less self-conscious about spending time together. While they kept the PDAs to near zero, they still let each other know how they felt.

Besides the aged teacher looked forward to the badical feast the blonde student had left for him.

Ron made his way through the gardens toward the kitchen. He had hoped to see Hirotaka but the other was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, he entered the kitchen to find Nooni watching over the simmering wok and the pot of rice boiling beside it. "Thanks, Nooni, that's really awesome!"

The older woman bowed and smiled before heading back over to her own dinner feast. Despite not understanding much English, Ron's cooking, smile and his outlook toward a certain fellow student brightened her day.

Ron poured the rice into a large bowl. Then, after sampling the simmering meat and vegetable dish, he transferred that to another container. He filled the sink with dish soap and cleaned the pans before drying and setting them back in their places.

As he finished that, the Ronunicator went off. He answered it, seeing Kim on the screen. "Hey, KP! How are things?"

"Awesome!" she announced. "We wowed them with our talk. Barkin's still talking about it!"

"Cool! Yori's worried about hers," he revealed.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem. Rick seemed psyched after his chat with Mr. B. after class," she assured him. "By the way, Bonnie's really sulking."

"Yeah, Ayoki's been trying to get her going. No hope there, Kim." He looked down toward his two bowls.

Kim smirked at what he was carrying. "I'd ask what the stich is but I can guess. Dinner for two?"

"Ooh yeah! The lady's getting a treat tonight!"

She could appreciate the sentiment considering Rick was waiting downstairs for her. "What's that?"

"Chicken with some veggies thrown in and a homemade sauce. He took the top of the meat dish to show her.

"Spanking! Now Rick's going to _really _have to treat me tonight. Don't you _dare _keep her waiting for that," she advised. "Have fun, Ron."

"You too, KP. Later!" he concluded before disconnecting the call and sticking the Ronunicator back in his pocket. He headed for the central building and toward her room.

Along the way, other students had cracked their doors to catch some of the aroma. However, after hearing about Sensei's lecture from the previous week, they did not say a word about their _gaijin _brother's mission.

He knocked. "Delivery!"

She opened the door, eyeing the bowls. "_Hai. Rufus San _and I could smell the food."

"That's me. I'm bad and I like to cook!" he bragged, trying to draw a reaction.

She didn't disappoint him, giggling as he walked into the room. "You and your American style bravado, _Ron San! _I am sure it will be very good." She left the door ajar as per their agreement with Sensei. She led him over to the corner where a small table sat with two chairs. She had set the table with two place settings.

"Hey! Would I do anything less?" he supposed.

She shot him a skeptical look. "One might think you were trying to—as you Americans say—butter me up for something."

He shook his head. "Not me. Nope. Uh uh."

She smirked at him. "I thought not." She helped him set the bowls down. "I made us some tea if that is all right?"

"Sounds great." He spooned out the rice onto the plates before setting the bowl down. As he did so, he checked on Rufus.

Their tiny friend munched away happily on his cheese and crackers, contenting himself to watch his friends enjoy their time together.

"Just rice?" she teased while pouring their tea.

"There's another bowl," he retorted before taking the lid off of it. "Now that's what I like!"

The sight of the culinary creation took her breath away and made her mouth water. She sat down as he served two portions onto the canopies of rice, admiring how it appeared against the Spartan backdrop. "Thank you."

No matter how many times they ate together like that, seeing her eyes glittering at him and her gentle smile sent warm rushes up and down his spine. He blushed. "Yeah well….." His eyes gazed gently into hers. "We got through our talks. That's worth celebrating, right?"

"Of course. You see now what Sensei meant by balance. We must keep our obligations in order," she urged.

"Including our time too," he reminded her.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Rest assured, _Ron San_; that will always be important." She savored a spoonful of his masterpiece, letting him see her satisfaction.

After the traumatic two weeks, the couple savored a moment of peace with each other. International relations between Yamanuchi and Middleton had survived and even flourished because of their efforts.

That bond would be tested yet again a month later…. One would be endangered. The other would call out.

And in that point, one would confront a dark counterpart.

But that's a story for another time…..

THE END (for now)

(With that, we wrap up another installment. I hope you liked it! Next time, as the ending suggests, an old foe strikes at Middleton and it's up to Ron, Yori and a few other friends to bail everyone out!

Also, if you're into Ron and Yori, please feel free to sign up for my Yahoo Group "A Yamanuchi Romance"! (ayamanuchiromance) Thanks for your interest. Please r& r! )


End file.
